character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisk Dreemurr
Summary Frisk Dreemurr is the playable protagonist in Undertale and the seventh human to fall into the Underground. Virtually nothing about them is known about their life prior to their fall, as even their gender remains ambiguous, probably referred as a female. Being taken in by Toriel, they eventually decide to leave and explore the Underground to potentially return to the surface, eventually convincing their caretaker to let them go or forcing their way out by murdering Toriel. From the on, She manages to change the course of the events of the Underground forever, for better or worse. Power and Stats Key: Physical Form | SOUL Form (Without Determination) | SOUL Form (With Some Determination) | SOUL Form (Full Determination) Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher | 10-A, possibly 9-C | At Least 9-B, possibly higher | Unknown Name: Frisk Dreemurr, You (Is play as Frisk.), Kiddo (By Sans), My Child (By Toriel), HUMAN (By Papyrus) Age: 12 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Left-Ambiguous, Referred as a Female Origian: Undertale Classification: Human, Child, Adopted Child of the Dreemurr Family, Time Traveller Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Child Prodigy, Weapon Mastery (Can use a huge assortment of weapons.) Time Travel (Can go back to a point in time via determination.) | All previous powers and abilities, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can survive attacks to their SOUL.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Gravity Soul, Temporal Reload, Absolute Survivability, Companion Allegiance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by heat from the MTT-Brand Oven that burned down Undyne's house.), Bullet Projection (When their soul is turned yellow by Alphys's Advanced Technology.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid; can use their DETERMINATION to put their "SOUL" back together.), Anachronism, Aim Dodging, Self-Resurrection (Can Refuse Death.), Death Negation, Temporal Protection (Whenever goes Frisk back to the place they saved before, Frisk isn't affected by the changes in the timeline.), Determination Embodiment, Gentleness Embodiment (Via True Pacifist Route.), Event Manipulation, Event Negation (Via Determination.), Reality Rejection (Via Determination.) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, possibly higher (As stated by the "librarby" books, humans in their physical forms are far stronger than monsters. Putting Frisk logically above monsters like Mettaton and Asgore.) | Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human Level (While referred to as just a child, Frisk is capable of holding their own against weaker monsters.) | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Defeated Asgore in combat, however, as stated by the librarby, monsters are weaker when they don't want to fight.) | Unknown (Wasn't capable of harming Asriel but could resist his attacks.) Speed: Supersonic, likely higher (Superior to monsters physically.) | Supersonic, likely higher (Could dodge Gaster blasters which shoot before the sound is made. Frisk knife goes at the same speed as the empty gun.) | Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than before.) | Unknown (Could somewhat struggle in a timeless void,) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, possibly Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher | Athletic, possibly Peak Human | At least Wall Class, possibly higher | Unknown Durability: At least Wall Level, possibly higher | Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human Level | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Tanked hits from Asgore.) | Low Multiversal Level (Tanked a hit from Asriel meant to destroy the timeline.) Stamina: Average | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Very High (Can solve many challenging Puzzles within the Underground.) Weaknesses: Can be forced into soul combat. | Lacking killing intent makes their attacks weaker. | None Notable Others Standard Equipment: Cell Phone, Stick & Bandage, Dog Residue, Various Food Items, Heart Locket, Assortment of Weapons ranging from knives to guns, and different types of clothes. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Hope': Frisk holds onto their hope for the future, significantly raising their defense. This technique was even capable of reducing damage from Asriel. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. *'Dream': Through sheer willpower and DETERMINATION, Frisk's dreams become a reality. Capable of fully healing them of all damage and negative effects. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Travellers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users